berryleaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions
How do I install a leak? Read this article for more. Can I use a Mac to load software to my BlackBerry? With careful attention you may be able to still load leaks with a Mac if that is what you are running. In order to do so, you must be running a Windows environment on your Mac. For right now it's confirmed that bootcamp on a Mac system, running a version of Windows like Windows 8, will allow you to run the *.exe executable autoloader file. The *.exe autoloader file cannot be run from the Mac desktop or directly from the Mac environment. The *.exe autoloader can only be run from within a valid Windows NT environment! Do not try to do anything else. Some people have reported issues with using Parallels, so at this time bootcamp is fully recommend until more testing can be completed. If you are unfamiliar with running different environments virtualized within a computer environment, this method is probably not for you, and we recommend against "just doing it" as you can mess up your computer far more in the setup process, and that damage could be irrevocable. As always, please use care. This leak says “No information available” in the Software Release, is that normal? Does it affect anything not having a software release? Yes this is normal, and it doesn’t affect the operation of the BlackBerry 10 OS. This really just means that this is an Internal build that wasn’t ever meant to be used outside of Blackberry testing. The software release is the number that’s used for over-the-air updates (example, 10.1.0.4181 update notification OTA means you’re getting OS Version 10.1.0.4633). The important number is not the software release, but rather the OS version. Does this leak work on Z10 STL100-1? Always read the original post announcing any leak. If it was available, it would be in the original post. We’re not ignoring you STL100-1 owners, it’s that we may have nothing to share with you. Unfortunately, the STL100-1 is different from all the other phones so far, and it requires different operating system and radio files. This leak is for a different model, can I Hybrid it for my device? If the leak is not for the STL100-1 then the OS itself should be compatible with all STL100-2,3,4, SQN, and SQR (and A series) phones. A working radio file is all that’s needed. If we know of a working combination we’ll let you know or provide an autoloader but feel free to experiment. We also provide prepackaged hybrids for some models (see B@stard Hybrids). What is all this SQN/SQR/STL? Those are the various model numbers for the phones. SQN = Q10, SQR = Q5, STL = Z10. There are also four different variants of the Z10: STL100-1 and STL100-2,3, and 4. The STL100-1 variant is completely different from the other three variants, but the 2, 3 and 4 are compatible. SQN (Q10) and SQR (Q5) use the same OS and radio files at this time, so if a leak is labelled for SQN(Q10) it’s probably safe to load onto your SQR(Q5). How do I tell what model I have? In Settings, go to About, and your model will be listed under “Model Number” Alternatively, you can also type myver in most textboxes (eg. SMS), and this will tell you the model and current OS Why does the team delay the release of some OSes? If it’s a Beta OS, that means it’s probably full of bugs. We want to take a bit of time to make sure they work reasonably well before releasing them. Many of the 10.2 releases were full of serious bugs and you couldn’t make phone calls. If it’s a minor update to a known, good OS typically they’re posted as quickly as possible. What is a radio file? And why do I need it? A radio file is the software that allows your phone to communicate with the network. This is based on the hardware in your phone. The radio file is potentially different for each model of phone. Radio files are always included in the autoloaders provided unless otherwise specified. Just select the autoloader for your device and run it. Some hybrids will have different radio file versions, but you always need the proper radio for your model of phone. I’m getting an “Incompatible Radio” message and my phone won’t boot, what do I do? Don’t panic. This usually happens if you’ve downloaded the autoloader for the wrong phone. If you have a Q10, download the autoloader for the SQN/SQR (Q10/Q5) series. If you have a Z10, get the proper autoloader for your model and variant. Once you have it, turn off your phone, connect it to the computer, then run the autoloader and turn your phone back on. I’m on Verizon, how come my Z10 STL100-4 sometimes has a leak of it’s own and sometimes doesn't? What’s the difference? Verizon does technically have it’s own OS and radio files, however in practice they’re not necessary. The Z10 STL100-2 and STL100-3 are fully compatible with the STL100-4 that Verizon uses. The difference in the operating system is that Verizon includes some extra apps, like Slacker Radio, Bing, and the Verizon single sign-on app. The operating system is appropriately modified to protect those apps so they’re not deleted if a security wipe is performed. Why is my PIN number on my screen in all 4 corners? Can you get rid of it? It’s on the screen because you’re running a leaked or Beta version of the OS. It’s not something that can be removed. On one hybrid build the PIN was visible during initial setup, but did disappear after the first reboot. That was an abnormality though and no other OS has done that. Where do the leaks come from? Contrary to popular belief, getting leaks does not involve a ceremony under the full moon in togas, or covert meetings in washrooms. Seriously, we can’t say where the leaks come from because we don’t want anyone to get in trouble. Can we trust leaks? Yes, we cannot modify the software in any way or it wouldn’t load onto your phone. That means that the software is not modified in any way, it is just as trustworthy as any other software release from BlackBerry. The main distinction is that the leak may not have passed all software testing so there could be bugs. [[Why we cannot have nice things|'Please do not contact BlackBerry employees or customer service about leak usage and bugs, or ask whether they are safe to use']]! What should I do if I softbricked my phone? Softbrick means that a previous install wasn’t complete and your phone does not start. You need turn it off, plugin to USB and rerun the autoloader. Why do I have restore problems? Everybody has different data on the phone, we are using not supported builds with probably incomplete migration scripts and also an older version of BlackBerry Link than we’re supposed to have. There are few tricks, but there’s no 100% guarantee. Why is my phone is overheating? After initial setup, the device downloads and indexes a lot of data. It uses both CPU and radio, and those things tend to generate heat. On average most newly-updated devices get through this in a few hours, for some it can take a day or more. And yes, there could be severe battery drain during this process. There's some statistics (CPU, Memory...) or graphs on the screen of my phone, how can I remove it? It's there because you are running a developer build. Swipe down from the battery icon to cycle through each phase (none displayed, numerical statistics, graphs). It can be interpreted as follows. CPU Number: Estimated System CPU Usage, for both cores combined Number: CPU Runtime of the Application Number: GPU Runtime of the Application MEMORY Number: Private Pool of the Application Number: Available System Memory FPS Number: Framerate of the Main Window Number: Framerate for the Display EVENTS Number: Count of Input Events Performed on the Current Window Number: Total Count of Input Events on the Screen OBJECT Irrelevant for this... API Count of the Calls to OpenGPL, for the Application DRAW Count of the Calls to Draw, for the Application TRIANGLE Number of Triangles for the Application VERTEX Number of Vertices in Use for the Application The graph that is the second screen of the dev tools are lines, which some are asking about, one line exists for each the API count, DRAW count, TRIANGLE count, and VERTEX count. How to perform hard reset? There are two methods: 1. Hold down the power button on the phone, until you see the BB logo, with loading cycle around it. 2. Hold down the volume up and down key, until the phone restarts. (Seems to be not functional on STL100-1). It also runs a full diagnostic on your phone before start-up. And as a bonus, you get a free screenshot. Performing the infamous "battery pull" is no longer needed, nor is it recommended. Please stick to the 2 methods mentioned above. We recommend the second method, as it has been rumored to be the same method used by testers wtihin BlackBerry. How can I backup my contacts and texts? You can use for contacts: Contact X ($3) or IntouchApp (Free). For texts use: SMS Backup ($2). Why does the OS eat up so much memory? Every model has 2 Gigabytes of RAM, if it wouldn't use it, it would be wasted anyway. However, you cannot manage to run out of RAM, because the device handles RAM intelligently. Even if you have 8 Active Frames, and a dozen tabs open in Browser, it'll be still fast and snappy. What is the BerryLeaks team? BerryLeak's official statement is: "It's Kris' cat saving initiative. The whole idea of being an on the team is that we can work without BlackBerry's control, it's a super secret branch of the BlackBerry's testing department. And as it run by Kris, his military connections paid off, now we have access to Hellfire missiles to shoot down anyone who's still complaining." Who is on the BerryLeaks team? * Kris Simundson * FlexNinja * wu-wei * Mecca EL * xsacha * Wigley458 * thurask * DarcyTallGuy * ofutur * pili4 * Adam Szucs * BlackScorpion3 * kwm1337 * HaTaX * VeniceBB * OmniTech * Vecharo * masterscarhead1 * toobs623 Why is it good for me? The team tests any OS leak before releasing it, to ensure minimal problems for any leak fan. It takes time to play with, but you won't break your phone if something's not right. Are there any general group policies? We only release OS builds that are confirmed to be fully functional. Also, don't try to apply, if we would like to have a new member, we'll contact him/her directly. If I want to contact you how can I do it? If you feel it important and personal, you can write a PM. But do NOT ask any of these questions: "I have this problem, please help me!" - Forum threads are where such discussion should happen. And it's much more likely that you'll get an answer. "My phone is PIN blocked." If it's a mistake, contact your reseller. If the phone is not from a legal source, we can't help you. "I want to apply to the group." As previously stated, we aren't looking for more members. Or you can post to our forum thread: click here. And don't forget to subscribe to our BBM Channel to get notified first about any news: C00032537 (Any OS related issues should be discussed in the Forums. Also no spamming, you'll be noted and blocked once it'll be available for BBM Channels.) Category:Tutorials and Guides